Characters/Seimei
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * High power * Multiple AoE skills * Can dispel enemy buffs * Huge Brave farming potential | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Low speed and slow skills * Wait time on half of her skills * Slightly restrictive range on some skills |} Skills |} Abe no Seimei is your sole heavy artillery sorceress for a significant portion of the game. Despite her great damage output, the complete lack of type advantage and her low crit prevent her from ever truly reaching the absurd damage of some frontliners, but you will always build meter from magic attacks. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your preference), she's so top-heavy that she can't keep up with most of the other characters in the cast. Low speed, high delay skills, and even some notable wait time all combine to ensure that Seimei's attacks are as infrequent as they are strong. Thankfully, we can always use items to can get her up to speed. Seimei's passive is a handy tool for significantly buffing up the crit rate of the hero in front of her, so place her behind other big damage heroes for best results. Of the three magic-type basic attacks, Seimei has the strongest and slowest variety: Magic Attack. It has high base damage, but also the highest delay of all base attacks in the game, which fits her appropriately. Byakko Gold Needle Charm is one of her best tools for dealing cheap AoE damage while also building tons of meter. In order to make the most of its AoE, position Seimei in the center file and strike an entire row of enemies. If you couple this skill with any +50% Brave Gain buff or item, you'll realize just how powerful the meter building of magic AoE attacks can be. It's worth noting that removing the 30 Wait through items will result in a cheap, low Delay AoE that delivers solid damage and builds lots of meter - an asset that not many heroes can lay claim to. Suzaku Flame Silk Charm is also super useful in being a instant cast, high damage skill with the ability to remove enemy buffs. Because it doesn't hit AoE, it doesn't have much meter gaining potential, but instant reliable damage will always be worthwhile. Ghost Parade is a beast of an attack that can deal huge damage to any file regardless of positioning. Utilizing the AoE while buffed with the same +50% Brave Gain effect mentioned earlier results in a completely self-sufficient hero skill. Though it's not entirely necessary, if you completely remove the Wait time with items, it also becomes her fastest skill, capitalizing on her biggest strength (her high power AoEs) while reducing her biggest weakness (her innate slowness). Items To build on Seimei's strengths (damage output and meter building), you need to first counter her biggest weakness (low speed). Because it's easier to fix her speed stat while buffing her up in other ways, I feel that's more important to focus on over reducing Delay. Wait reduction, as usual, is always useful, but due to her safer positioning in the back, it's not entirely necessary. She's also one of the top 3 candidates for the Rosetta Stone item, allowing her to consistently build meter with ease. Good Item Synergy: # Mage items #* Items like Zohar and Cosmographia boost speed and other stats, plus give a nice little bonus to your max Troops; whereas others like Book of the Dead give huge damage boosts at the cost of taking damage at the start of battle # Rosetta Stone #* Seimei is one of only 3 battery mages that can fully utilize this item to constantly keep your team fueled with Brave meter # Wait reduction #* At least -30 Wait is highly useful for instant Byakko Charm AoE, but Sampo Quern may be best used on other heroes # Boots #* While not as great as certain mage items, raw speed boosts can help speed her up just the same # Delay reduction #* This mostly benefits her base attack and Suzaku Charm, but still helps reduce her slow rate of attacking Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters